Ophelia
Current Mayor of Carlisle: "This is my shield. I bear it before me into battle, But it is not mine alone. It protects my brother on my left. It protects my city. I will never let my brother out of its shadow, Nor my city out of its shelter. I will die with my shield before me facing the enemy." Level 4 Of the Noble House of von Liechtenstein She works with smelly old seadogs, who have long since left the waters, for the battles of courts. Profile Description Ophelia is a fetching lass who always endeavours to ensure that her hair is possessed with abundant shine and body. She is also quite fond of her trusty shield. As without it, the Spartan's Creed doesn't really make any sense. Ophelia is also working towards coverting mathematic latin squares into an entertaining puzzle game which can be enjoyed by peoples of all ages. She is thinking of calling her invention Sudoku and getting an intellectual patent on it. With the future royalties rights, she is planning on buying lots and lots of corn. And several Hats. Real Life Profile Description At night I rid Gotham City of crime. (But don't tell anyone that) Stats Strength: Intellegence: Charisma: Reputation: 255 Languages Master's in Latin: 100% Master's in ancient Greek: 100% Master's in modern languages: 34% Scholarly Studies Basics of biology : 100 % Basics of History : 100 % Study of government institutions : 100 % Principles of Law : 100 % Communication techniques : 100 % Tax collection mechanisms : 100 % Trading : 100 % The Roman Church: organisation and history : 100 % Aristotle's Moral Principles : 100 % The Good : 60 % Virtue : 60 % Pleasure and Delight : 37 % Temperance : 100 % Justice : 67 % Friendship : 71 % A seventh thing. Maybe the seventh sky. Or better: the seventh son of the seventh son : 34 % Elements of anatomy : 100 % Basics of Medicine : 100 % Diagnose bronchitis : 100 % Diagnose flu : 32 % Diagnose dysentery : 22 % Diagnose tetanus : 33 % Advanced medicine : 100 % Logic : 84 % The sense of being : 100 % The beginning of the world : 72 % Theology: science of the first matters : 20 % Basic knowledge of the military : 100 % Basic tactics : 100 % Basic strategy : 100 % Advanced strategy : 100 % Stonemasonry : 58% Events 18-06-2008 04:21 : You have hit Afrodite. This blow probably killed him. 18-06-2008 04:21 : You have hit Afrodite. This blow probably killed him. 18-06-2008 04:21 : You have been attacked by Afrodite. 30-06-2008 04:29 : You have hit Sakura7. This blow probably killed him. 30-06-2008 04:29 : You have hit Sakura7. This blow probably killed him. 30-06-2008 04:29 : You have been attacked by Sakura7. 03-07-2008 04:25 : You have hit Zaitsev. This blow probably killed him. 03-07-2008 04:25 : You have been attacked by Zaitsev. 11-07-2008 04:22 : You have hit Moohun. This blow probably killed him. 11-07-2008 04:22 : You have hit Moohun. This blow probably killed him. 11-07-2008 04:22 : You have been attacked by Moohun. 16-07-2008 04:22 : You have been attacked by Rodrigo and Diaz. 18-07-2008 04:24 : You have hit Heeyudong. This blow probably killed him. 18-07-2008 04:24 : You started the fight with Heeyudong.